


A Trip to the Toy Store

by herolunchboxes



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herolunchboxes/pseuds/herolunchboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the toy store leaves Steve extremely red in the face and Peter extremely happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Toy Store

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these beautiful people.
> 
> Superfamily for aching hearts.

"Tony! We aren't getting him that many toys!" Steve rubbed his temple, trying not to get too angry at the sight of his husband and son running down the toy isle, piling as many action figures and Nerf guns as they possibly could into the shopping cart.  
"But, but, but... Pops!" Peter hugged a Captain America action figure close to his chest, giving his Pops the biggest puppy eyes he could manage.

"Yeah, Pops!" Steve shot a glare at Tony, who was also hugging an action figure close his chest. His gaze softened though, because he couldn't possibly get mad at his two favorite boys.

"I'm sorry, but we can't get that many for Peter. He can have one though. Just. One. Tony, I'm sure you'll live without one." Peter cheered and set his box down to hug his Pops. Tony simply stood there, pouting like a small child.

"Th-that's so unfair! I-I'm just gonna buy the whole store!" He stuck out his tongue before kicking Steve in the shin, earning him a glare and a half-serious growl.

"Not on my watch, you aren't." Without warning, Steve threw Tony over his shoulder, Peter following as his Pops stomped towards the register to pay for his son's toy.  
"Seriously, Tony! Would it kill you to act your own age for once?" The super soldier groaned when Tony ignored him and held out the Captain America toy for Peter.

"Come and get it, Pete~" Tony sang, laughing when his son reached out and ran to get the toy. "We should come here more often, huh?" He got an excited nod and a few whoops from his son and a whimper from his husband. As Peter hugged the toy close, Tony simply relaxed as Steve carried him.

"Steve, I love you~" The brown-haired billionaire whispered suddenly into Steve's ear, enjoying how his Cap seemed to turn bright red to the tips of his ears.

They definitely had to start taking Peter to the toy store more often.


End file.
